Zemyx: Gothic Melody
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Demyx tries to seduce Zexion into getting him a discount on a guitar. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions. This was resubmitted because GreenxxTulips caught a typo. Thanks, love!


Zexion lays his back on the large counter in Xigbar's Music Store with a thick book held above his face. _"I'm sorry, William, but I can't be with you!" Jane snapped in complete hysteria. She shook William's strong grip off her fragile arm and stomped off. William's long strides quickly caught up with her._ Zexion reads.

The door opens and makes a distinct ringing noise as the bells jingles. _'Another costumer?'_ Zexion thinks. _'I should close the store now.'_ The night teen thinks.

Zexion sighs and looks up from his book. A gorgeous blonde is studying over the selection of guitars. The dark rose teen falls off the counter and lands in a muted thud behind it.

He immediately put his back to the counter and covered his mouth to silence his frantic breathing. He was acting like he just saw a murderer…it was worst…he just saw his crush from school.

'_He doesn't even know I exist! And here he is! …I should speak to him…Wait I'm an idiot! I can't do that!'_ Zexion thinks in his head. The book slides off the counter and falls on Zexion's head.

The Goth teen growls quietly and shoves his book in his bag in the shelves. He studies his options, _'I could tell him the store is closed…but then I'll say something stupid in front of him and embarrass myself…Or maybe I should just hide on the long shelf in the counter. I'll just move the return items and lay there until he walks out then I can-'_

"Excuse me?" A musical teen asks and he leans over the counter then spots the huddled Goth. "Um you crying?" Demyx asks and can't help but to laugh a little. Zexion jumps back on his feet and glares at the guitarist.

"NO! ….Er I was organizing the return shelf." The nocturnal teen says and awkwardly shifts the light weight of his thin body. Demyx nods and says, "Sure sure. Say, how much for that red Gibson guitar over there? I've been dying for a new electric guitar, man."

Zexion pulls out the stocks book and puts his finger on the paper to find the guitar. The midnight teen skin is one shade darker then the paper. "599. It's on sale." Zexion mutters and bites his tongue.

'_Don't say anything stupid! He already thinks you are a freak!'_ Zexion tells himself in his mind. "Ehh, I'll think I'll just wait out on that one. It's out of my price range, dude." Demyx says in a saddened voice.

The Goth merely nods and puts the stock book away. The dark teen grips the counter and drums is fingers. Demyx looks around in the awkward silence and leans forward. Zexion makes a 'what-the-hell' face and leans back while still holding on the counter.

"Are you emo?" Demyx asks. Zexion scowls. "No I certainly am not!" He bitterly tells the blond then he exposes his pale, clean arms. Demyx sighs in relief. "Good…So that means you are a Goth, huh?" He says with a smile.

Zexion nods and his midnight blue hair covers his right eye. "Ooooh sexy." Demyx says with a smile. Zexion twitches a little. _'What…the….fuck?!!!'_ Zexion thinks while he remains speechless.

The dirty blonde chuckles at Zexion's facial expression and gets on the counter. The blond gets on the counter then knells on the hard counter. He leans forward to Zexion's face. "Whhhhhhhhhhhy?" He says lowly.

"I've…Well….I've liked you since freshman year. And now that we're seniors at Twilight High…I think I should finally say that…I really like you Zexion….A lot." Demyx admits to the confused teen.

Zexion frowns and pushes the merman off the counter. "I know what you are doing! And no I'm not giving you a discount on the guitar!" The midnight teen says clearly. "No I'm not." Demyx says and he gets back on the counter with his face dangerously close to Zexion's.

"I'm not lying, Zexion." The blond says and his eyes glow with innocence. "Bullshit." Zexion bluntly says. Demyx makes a puppy pout then raises his eyebrow with an idea. _'His so gorgeous…why would he ever like me?! He must be lying…'_ Zexion thinks.

The surfer teen gets off the counter and walks around to the other side. Zexion's breath quickens. _'Shit…I…want to but I…can't…'_ Zexion thinks and he grabs his book. "Stay back or I'll hit you!" Zexion warns with his massive black book.

he laughs and stays a safe two yards away from the pale teen. The dark teen hides his face behind the book and Demyx tilts the book down with his finger. Zexion scowls. "You are horribly ridiculous." The nocturnal teen hisses.

"Am I?" Demyx asks and he kisses Zexion's nose. The night teen feels light headed and he drops the book on the counter. Demyx smirks and steps closer. He brushes the raven hair out of Zexion's eyes.

'_I hope I don't regret this.'_ Zexion thinks and the water teen jerks forward as Zexion pulls his shirt collar to him. Zexion's lips lock with Demyx's. The silent magician feels Demyx smiling as he kisses him more. _'Just take me already dammit.'_ Zexion thinks to himself. Demyx's hands push Zexion's torso closer to him and Zexion kisses softly on Demyx's neck.

The blonde leans forward and Zexion falls backward onto the counter. The Goth feels Demyx get on top of him and the blond removes their shirts. Demyx lies on top of Zexion and his lips tease Zexion's bottom lip.

'_Yeah. I'm gonna regret this.'_ Zexion thinks to himself and he flips Demyx under him. Zexion straddles on top of Demyx and he licks his tongue up the water teen's chest. "You are still horribly ridiculous." He says and Demyx lets out a playful hiss.

Zexion smiles and the other teen smiles back. "You should smile more. You have a gorgeous smile." Demyx says with a grin. "Oh shut up." Zexion says and he slides his tongue inside Demyx's cold mouth.

He feels Zexion pressuring against him. The swimmer pulls away from the kiss to breathe. Demyx sits up and Zexion sits on his lap. "You know what. I think I do actually like you." Demyx admits with an innocent smile. "You are such a player." Zexion snaps then Demyx slips his hand into Zexion's pants.

"Eh not really, love." Demyx admits and Zexion moans slightly. The water teen catches Zexion's moan and he takes Zexion off guard by slipping off both of their jeans. Zexion stumbles a little on the counter and Demyx pins him down like a lion.

Zexion blushes and Demyx tastes the pale teen's sweet lips with his tongue. "You are a virgin, aren't you?" Demyx suddenly asks. The question hits Zexion like a slap in the face. "Shut up!" Zexion childishly snaps.

Demyx holds Zexion's hands together in his one hand. "You are so one." Demyx says. Zexion scowls and Demyx laughs with a light voice. "You are too!" Zexion says with a victory grin. Demyx blushes and his eyebrows narrow.

"Fine I am!" He admits and Zexion laughs a little. "Just don't hurt yourself." Zexion jokes. Demyx laughs sarcastically. "We'll see who is the one screaming." Demyx declares with a smirk.

Zexion kisses Demyx's lips lightly and he grants his tongue in the others mouth. The Goth shakes one of his hands loose from Demyx's hands and he moves it down Demyx's back. He slips his hand under Demyx's dark blue boxers.

Demyx explores his tongue with Zexion's tongue and the muscles fight for dominance. Zexion parts and kiss and he licks up Demyx's lips. "Forget about the guitar. I don't want to play it." Demyx says. Zexion grins. "Hmm then we'll play instead." Zexion says seductively and he sucks on Demyx's neck.

"It's my turn." He replies as he plays along. The blond releases Zexion's other hand and he holds onto Zexion's thin hips. Zexion's lips tingle with a sharp sting of mint. Demyx kisses down Zexion's chest and he licks under the band of Zexion's boxers.

The melody teen pulls off Zexion's boxers and he teases the other's member between his stiff lips. "Mercy!" Zexion screams out and he tangles his fingers in the blond's hair. "Too bad. You can't quit playing now." Demyx smirks and he teases Zexion's tip with his teeth.

"Nyaah!" Zexion says and he pulls away from Demyx. Zexion pins Demyx down and tugs off his boxers. "Mercy rule." Zexion posts. He takes both of their members in his hand and strokes them. Zexion balances himself with one hand on the counter and Demyx bends his knees up.

Zexion leans in and bites the corner of Demyx's mouth as he massages their members. The guitarist precums onto them and Zexion licks his hand up. "Nyaah…you are going to need to clean Xiggy's counter before he gets back to his store." Demyx says with a little smile.

"I'm aware of that." Zexion says with a grin and he smoothes his hand down Demyx's chest. He licks up Demyx's nipple and Demyx puts his arms around Zexion to hold him against his body.

Zexion bites Demyx's nipple softly and the water teen forces Zexion's chin up. Demyx slides his tongue in Zexion's wet mouth and he rolls his tongue. He pulls away with saliva covered lips and he licks up Demyx's neck.

The Goth lets Demyx pin him down on the counter and the talented teen takes Zexion's stiff erection in his ready mouth. He hums and takes Zexion further inside his mouth. "Ahh Dem!" Zexion exclaims and he precums in Demyx's mouth.

Demyx's slick lips kiss up the precum and he glides his tongue to cover the member. He takes it back into his mouth and he traces patterns with his cold tongue. "Demyx!!! I!" Zexion moans and he cums into Demyx's mouth.

The sitar teen licks Zexion up and he presses his lips under Zexion's jaw. "Can I keep the security camera video?" Demyx asks and he eyes the camera pointing down at them from the ceiling.

"I'll have to have Axel burn it with his fire...wait on a second thought... I should just destroy it. I don't trust Axel with videos." Zexion says and Demyx wraps his arms around him. "Now….about that guitar…" Demyx says with a devilish good grin.

"No discount on the guitar!" He snaps and Demyx raises an eyebrow. "Why?" Demyx asks. Zexion smiles. "Because we are not done." Zexion says and he hooks his hand on Demyx's wet thigh.


End file.
